Cad Goddeau
by Intrynsic
Summary: A young druid must face the formidable Blademaster and awaken the old hermit. From the classic DAoC druid's epic quest.
1. Chapter 1

Cad Goddeau

Chapter 1

Ealayne steadily approached the stand of huge redwoods, a look of complete calmness on her face; calmness she did not feel inside at all. However, she was going to try to convince her friends otherwise.

When she saw Ealayne, Ciera gracefully rose from the large root she had been resting upon and went to embrace her friend.

"Thank you so much Cara, for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me," Ealayne smiled, using the Gaelic endearment for 'friend'.

Ciera made a little tsk sound, frowned slightly at Ealayne's formality, and then looked at her carefully. Ealayne's long brown hair was neatly caught back with a blue velvet ribbon, and she smelled faintly of lavender. Not a wrinkle creased her spotless blue cloak and dress, even the toes of her shoes peeking out from underneath the skirt looked polished. However, when Ealayne raised her hand and her sleeve slipped back a little Ciera immediately became suspicious, for she could clearly see the glint of fossil tacuil armor, and knew that her guild sister was trying to hide it.

"Velraa should be here any moment," Ciera said, gesturing to the natural seating the tree provided.

The two sat down and for a few minutes discussed various guild matters and other goings on. The Baroness noticed how Ealayne avoided her eyes, and began to grow more and more concerned. However, she would let Ealayne speak of what was troubling her when she was ready.

Velraa burst into the little clearing, her lithe elven form gliding quickly towards them. She curtsied to the two women and her slightly slanting violet eyes twinkled as she gazed at them.

"Here I am!" she announced cheerfully before sliding down into a sitting position. She looked from Ciera to Ealayne, "What is up?" she asked.

"Well," Ealayne began, "I will be going away for a little while, and I wanted to let you both know…" She plucked at her skirt as she spoke and suddenly wished she had her staff with her. Holding it would at least give her hands something to do.

"Away?" Velraa cried out, "What do you mean, away? Away where? For how long?"

"Well, ummm, you may have heard me speak of…of Kaylee, the daughter of Chief Gaeth…" she paused.

"Yes," said Ciera, "Gaeth was the leader of a group of Siabra dissenters, and Kaylee was the only survivor when they were betrayed and murdered."

"Oh yes, them." Velraa nodded with recognition. "What about Kaylee?"

"Well, her husband, Iago, is from a tiny village far off in the southwest and they have asked me to go there because there has been a great deal of…of sickness and…and, they thought perhaps I might be of some help. I have…agreed to go, I just wanted to see if Velraa could take my legion duties while I am gone. I know she is not officially even a squire yet, but she has been helping me so much, and really Ciera she could finish the project we were working on all by herself. I just…wanted to clear it with both of you," Ealayne cursed herself silently for her unsteady speech. "I will send you word if…I mean when I will be able to return."

Velraa and Ciera looked at each other. Velraa's face was filled with shock and bewilderment, but Ciera's steady sea-blue eyes silently told her to say nothing.

"Of course Ealayne," Ciera said softly, taking Ealayne's hand in hers. It was ice cold. "Velraa is completely capable as you say. When do you leave sister?"

"Soon," Ealayne said finally looking at Ciera. Her greenish brown eyes were huge in her unusually pale face. "A few days at most."

"What?" Velraa burst out.

My God, thought Ciera, what is Ealayne so frightened of?

"Velraa, could you take this letter to Mistress Miranda. It is just information on some new vault items. I had meant to deliver it myself but perhaps you could run it over for me?" Ciera pulled a small parchment out of her pocket and held it out to the enchantress.

Velraa gaped at Ciera for a minute before she realized her intent.

"Of course Baroness," Velraa said taking the missive and curtsying. "Ealayne, would you have dinner with me tonight so I can see you before you leave?"

"Of course, Vel," Ealayne forced a smile. She would come up with an excuse not to come later. "How about the tavern in Tir na Nog, about eight?"

"Okay," Velraa said, obviously still upset. She turned and hurried away to find Miranda.

"So," said Ciera after Velraa had gone, "are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"I did tell you," said Ealayne, "I am going to a village in the north to help out the people for a while."

"You said it was in the southwest Sis," Ciera reminded her softly.

"Aye, that is what I meant…" she stood up abruptly. "I really must be off to practice…I mean prepare."

Ciera stood up with her and Ealayne hugged her quickly.

"See you soon Sis," Ealayne whispered, and ran off towards Ardaugh.

Ciera stood and watched her go. Suddenly a man materialized seemingly out of thin air beside her. She did not act surprised in the least. The guild's Master Knight was near wherever Ealayne was more often than not these days.

"What do you think is really going on?" Ciera asked the tall dark haired ranger.

"I do not know," Iragael said slowly, "but I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The afternoon sun was low on the horizon when Arianna arrived in Connla. She saw one of the weapons trainers speaking with Sentinel Glynis and went over to say hello.

"Good afternoon Allistar, Sentinel Glynis," Arianna said respectfully.

"Ahh, Arianna. Good to see you," said Allistar motioning for Arianna to come closer. "Listen, you will appreciate this…I was just telling Glynis about the druid who wanted me to teach her to use a sword," he laughed. "Can you imagine that? She walks right up to me and asks me to train her. It took all my self-restraint not to laugh my head off at her."

Arianna and Glynis laughed at the thought of it.

"Indeed, I can imagine that instead you glared at the poor thing and scared her half to death," Glynis remarked dryly.

"I says to her… 'You are no fighter, druid. Be on your way', just like I always do when one of those silly magic using types come sniffing around me. Usually they go scurrying away like a frightened hen…but this one stood stock still and says to me, 'You are a trainer, are you not? Then why can you not teach me?'" Allistar shook his head. "She gave me some cockamamie story about needing to kill "THE Blademaster", and that she had only one day to learn to use a sword."

"Why doesn't she just hire someone to do it for her, or take along a friend?" asked the Sentinel.

"Oh, I mentioned that, and she said she had to do it alone, something about proving herself strong enough to wake someone up, the old hermit, I think that's what she said. Whoever that is supposed to be…" chuckled Allistar. "Says that Chief Neason had told her."

"Well that explains it," snorted Glynis. "That old Neason is getting daft in his old age. Suggesting that a druid train as a swordsman, indeed!"

"Aye, it does sound strange," agreed Arianna.

"Hey look," said Allistar pointing to a horse and rider going past them on the road north. "There she is, that is the one!"

Arianna and Glynis turned to look at the young woman as she kicked her horse into a gallop. Arianna's breath caught in her throat.

"My God, it is Ealayne!" she whispered.

"Someone you know?" Allistar asked, and both he and Glynis looked at her with sudden interest.

"Yes, a guild sister," she frowned with worry. "I must ride to Tir na Nog to see Baroness Ciera right away. She will want to know about this."

Arianna bowed quickly and then swiftly made her way to the stables to hire a fast horse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ealayne walked steadily through the streets of Tir na Nog. She hadn't been able to think of a reason to cancel her dinner appointment with Velraa, so she was on her way to meet her.

The city was always so different at night. The crystals embedded in the rock glowed, and made soft pastel colored pools of light throughout the city. The sounds were more muffled and people seemed to move slower. It was a very magical place to be at night.

Ealayne stopped outside the best tavern in the realm to smooth her dress and put a smile on her face. Perhaps this was the right thing to do after all. Velraa was the kind of person that made everyone who was around her feel at ease. Perhaps the Elven Enchantress's engaging sense of humor was just what Ealayne needed tonight, to take her mind off her worries. The sound of Celtic music drifted towards her as she opened the door and stepped inside. About half the tables were taken and she glanced quickly around for Velraa, but did not see her. Suddenly she heard a deep voice behind her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Ealayne. Velraa sends her regrets."

Ealayne froze. She turned slowly around to look up into a pair of crystal clear blue eyes.

"Iragael!" she said breathlessly.

"Aye, none other," he said as he gave her a wink.

Ealayne blushed down to her toes and then smiled. She could forget the world existed whenever he was near her. She could almost forget what she had to face in the morning. THE MORNING! Iragael would never let her go alone if he knew what she was planning!

"Will you have dinner with me?" he asked.

"No." Ealayne said firmly.

"No?" Iragael frowned.

"Aye!" Ealayne said even more firmly.

"Oh Okay, good," Iragael's grin returned, and he turned to look for the Tavern keeper. "Let us find a table…"

Ealayne saw that he completely misunderstood and she quickly slipped out the door as another patron entered. She choked back a miserable sob. More than anything she wanted to share this burden with someone, but not Iragael. She could never put him in the position of having to choose between her safety and the safety of the realm.

She turned a corner and nearly screamed when a hand shot out and grasped hers.

"Where are you going?" Iragael said pulling her around to face him.

His eyes were full of concern and he reached down to take her other hand. His hands were warm and calloused from long hours crafting bows and arrows. The slight roughness sent a tingle up Ealayne's arm. Iragael and she had been spending a lot of time together lately, and whenever he touched her she felt this same way. She knew her feelings for him had intensified and she thought perhaps he felt the same way. However, she took a deep breath and did what she had to do.

"I told you Iragael Vandayanaa, I am not having dinner with you!" she snapped, praying silently that she could pull off this charade.

She pulled her hands away, and then almost gasped at the emptiness that hit her just like a blow.

"'Twas Velraa I was to sup with tonight, and if not, then I am going to bed," she turned away so she couldn't see his face.

Iragael let his hands fall to his sides and his eyes darkened. Silence stretched between them, and along with it, a terrible distance.

"Very well My Lady," he said, and his voice was cold and proud. "I bid you goodnight then." He bowed stiffly and then turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was many hours before Ealayne could sleep but when she finally did, she dreamed of the events that had led to her quest.

_Druid Master Torrance stood before her. He held a strange plant in his hands. It looked as if a branch from an oak and a willow had fused and were growing as a new entity._

"_This plant means that the evil we had thought was gone is still alive. The wicked sorceress Ciar that Lucan spent so long guarding, has somehow unleashed something with her death. It is beyond our understanding, unfortunately. We must seek out someone who can tell us what this means. Since you were the one who destroyed Ciar, it is up to you Ealayne. You must find the Old Hermit. Show him this plant, and ask him what we must do to save Hibernia from this evil. Go to Chief Neasan. If anyone knows where to find the Old Hermit, it will be Neasan."_

_Suddenly she stood before Chief Neasan and showed him the plant._

"_Yes Ealayne," the old Firlbog said to her. "I know where the Old Hermit dwells. There is an ancient grove on the way to Innis Cathaig, and he sleeps there in a hollow oak. However, he will not reawaken unless the need is great, and you are worthy. You must prove your strength and kill the Blademaster who guards the grove. This is your own private battle Ealayne, no one can fight it for you, or else you will fail. If you fail, the very existence of the realm is at stake. If you succeed, the Old Hermit will awaken. Hurry Ealayne, it is our only chance."_

_Once again she faced Druid Master Torrance._

"_Your strength lies within Ealayne, never forget that. In a decisive moment, the heart will save you."_

_She stared at him, not knowing what he meant…_

Ealayne woke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. She sat up quickly. Today she would face the Blademaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arianna knocked at the door of Baroness Ciera's office in Tir na Nog. A male voice bid her enter and she opened the door to see Iragael standing at Ciera's desk looking over a map.

"Good Morning Arianna," the Master Knight glanced up and smiled as the petite young warrior approached him and bowed.

"I was looking for Lady Ciera…"Arianna began, and the urgency in her voice made Iragael straighten up the smile fading from his face as he came around to the front of the desk.

"Ciera is not here. What has happened Ari?" Iragael asked motioning for her to sit.

Arianna shook her golden haired head from side to side in agitation.

"Do you know anything about Ealayne needing to face a Blademaster in one on one combat?" she asked.

Iragael frowned.

"No, but I do not like the sound of that," he said and moved quickly to pick up his pack and pulled out twin daggers. "Her calling is to heal the people of Hibernia, not kill them."

"I know," Arianna sighed and stood up. "Apparently Chief Neasan is somehow involved," Arianna continued. "Have you seen Ealayne today?"

Iragael stopped in the middle of tucking his daggers into his belt. He thought about Ealayne's refusal to have dinner with him last night, about how she had acted. She had been trying to hide something from him. If he hadn't let his pride get in the way perhaps he would have seen it.

He cursed under his breath and jammed the daggers into his belt.

"Let us go have a talk with Chief Neasan," he said as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed his bow.

"We can acquire horses at Mag Mell," Arianna suggested.

She shut the door behind them and then ran to catch up with the long strides of the ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ealayne rode her horse slowly through the ancient grove. The towering trees swallowed up the afternoon sun and she looked around uneasily. It was strangely silent, and there was an air of expectant waiting about the place. The nature magic was very strong here. She could feel it. Unfortunately she could not tell if it approved of her presence or not.

She dismounted from her horse, readjusted her armor and buckled a short sword to her belt and a small shield to her left arm. They felt heavy and awkward. She looked back longingly at her staff tied to the saddle. On impulse she took it down and held it. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and whispered _ó dhúchas go gcumhdaú tú_. She felt a slight tingling sensation spread from her chest outward through her body and heard a delicate sound like a wind chime as a tiny breeze swirled around her feet lifting the leaves from the ground for a brief moment. She opened her eyes and waited. When she felt no resistance from the ancient grove, she began to feel a little encouraged. She set off walking as quietly as possible through the dense undergrowth towards what she thought was the middle of the forest. On and on she walked, and the light grew dimmer and dimmer. And then she saw what she was looking for.

There before her was the largest oak tree she had ever seen, its trunk as massive as a castle turret and its branches disappearing hundreds of feet up. Walking back and forth near it was an enormous Firlbog. His scale armor glowed with a magical sheen, and he radiated strength. She stopped and stared. This was why she was here, and it terrified her.

Sensing her presence, the Firlbog warrior turned and looked directly at her. His voice boomed across the expanse between them.

"Druid, you think you can defeat me?" he laughed harshly.

She stood paralyzed as he stalked towards her.

"I have been The Blademaster since before your ancestors were even born!" he roared and raised the biggest, wickedest looking mace she had ever seen. Ealayne dropped her staff and drew her sword.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Iragael leaned casually against the wall of Chief Neasan's quarters and silently watched as Arianna tried to get the information they needed. They had been there for ten minutes and still had gotten nowhere with the Chief.

"Look Chief, we are not here to debate on the current tactics of the wars against the invaders. We are only here to find out what you know about a Druid named Ealayne…" Ari said sighing impatiently.

"Not debate the tactics?!" Chief Neasan looked down at her with contempt on his face. "And you call yourself a warrior?"

Arianna straightened up angrily, her hand instantly going to her sword. She craned her neck back to look up at the Firlbog with a defiant glare.

Iragael sprang away from the wall and in a flash came between Arianna and the Firlbog. The ranger was tall enough to almost look the Chief in the eye.

"No need for insults here Neasan," Iragael said in a low dangerous voice. "You tell us what you know about the Blademaster and we will be on our merry way."

"It is no concern of yours ranger! You should be off to the frontiers rather than standing here…"

Iragael slammed Neasan up against the wall and pressed a dagger against the big Firlbog's throat.

"How foolish of me Arianna," Iragael said flashing a grin at the shocked face of the Chief. "I forgot to ask nicely."

"Get this mad man off me!" Neasan shouted at Arianna, who just shrugged and turned to look out the window.

Neasan looked back at Iragael and sighed. He obviously had no choice but to trust the ranger. He just hoped that these truly were friends of Ealayne. The fate of the realm rested on it.

"Very well, I will tell you what you want to know," Neasan said grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Firlbog lowered his mace and laughed when he saw her shakily draw her sword.

"Bah!" he said with contempt. "You are no fighter! Come back when you are more powerful."

He turned away as if she was less significant than a leaf under his foot. For some reason this irked her. She must do this.

"Nay!" she yelled at his back. "The hermit _will_ be awakened, or I will die trying!"

The Firlbog turned back to regard her with new interest.

"Brave words Druid," he said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Have you not brought one of those creatures your kind uses to fight their battles for them…abominations of nature that they are?" He snorted in disgust.

"Nay," she said firmly. "I bring no nature spirit with me. I will face you alone!"

"Indeed? I thank you for letting me know I need not worry about being jumped from behind," he said pleased with himself.

She knew that had been a mistake. If he had thought she had a pet with her he might have been more distracted. She needed to be more careful! She took a little comfort in the fact he did not know that her sword was enchanted. Taking a deep breath she focused on the power of nature flowing through her.

"Enough talk, let us fight!" she shouted, and rushed at him.

The Firlbog knocked her blow aside with his arm as if swatting a fly. She staggered but managed to stay standing. She came at him again and this time he parried easily with his mace and shoved her backwards. She fell onto her backside. Scrambling to her knees she slashed out wildly with her sword and made contact with his lower leg. The magical sword she used was incredibly sharp; it had cost her every gold piece she owned and the blade bit straight through the armor and down to the tendon. With a snarl he lurched to one side and then spun all the way around heaving his huge weapon towards her. She rolled quickly out of the way and taking advantage of his slowness, jumped up and screaming in terror swung with all her might, making a deep gash in the Firlbog's side but her inexperience and the force made her drop the sword. He turned and with rage filled eyes lifted the mace high over his head. Panicking, she quickly whispered words to strengthen her small shield as she raised it high to take the blow simultaneously kicking out as hard as she could. The Firlbog bent slightly from her well placed kick and so the mace came down with less power but the impact smashed her arm back into her forehead and very nearly knocked her unconscious. The arm strap from her shield cut into her skin and blood ran down her face. She blinked rapidly to dispel the growing fog and then turned and ran. She swerved to the right, skidded and slipped down a steep embankment and dove behind a tree. She took in great gulps of air and wiped the blood out of her eyes. She had absolutely no feeling in her left arm and she felt horribly nauseous and dizzy but she managed to unfasten the shield and toss it onto the ground. Silently she listened to the hulking form careening down after her and when she saw him pass her tree a little to her left, she raced around the other side to sprint back up the rise with the last of her stamina. Her opponent heard her and twisted around. Coming back up the vertical bank was not as easy for the heavy Firlbog, and she had just enough time to grab her fallen sword and hide behind a black ash tree at the crest. She pressed her cheek against the rough bark in gratitude for its support. Risking a quick glance she saw the Blademaster's hand reaching up to pull himself up to her level and she jumped out and slashed her sword at his head. His yowl echoed through the woods and he slid part way down the hillock into a motionless crumpled heap. She stood there looking down at him, and then she began to shake with the sobs of relief and shock. She had done it! She had defeated the Blademaster! She dropped to a sitting position as a wave of dizziness hit her and she knew in seconds she would be overwhelmed with pain. She needed to rest for just a few moments before she could begin a small spell of healing, just enough to get her back on her feet so she could find the Old Hermit.

Suddenly a hideous mess of a face appeared over the crest of the bank and Ealayne screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arianna saw Cennai go past her in a flash as she and Iragael pushed their horses to run faster. Chief Neasan had told them that they would never make it before dark to the ancient grove near Innis Carthaig. And the Siabra owned the roads and woods at night. But Iragael would not accept that, and they had nearly killed their horses trying to get there before they lost the daylight. As it was, the sun had just sunk below the horizon, and the sky glowed pink when they reached the spot where the road was swallowed by forest. Iragael pulled his horse to a stop and peered into the shadowy wood. They dismounted and tied their foaming mounts to a limb.

"I will walk the rest of the way," he stated flatly. "I can easily hide myself. I think you should go back to Cennai. Ask the sentinel if he saw Ealayne come through there."

Arianna frowned.

"No, I think I should go with you." she said firmly.

"Ari…" Iragael began when a dagger whizzed by his head to hit a nearby tree with a thunk.

"Siabra!"Arianna hissed spinning around and drawing both long sword and falcata.

Instinctively sensing the direction of the assailer, Iragael turned and shot his bow. He saw a figure fall and then ran to where Arianna was facing two footpads.

"Go!" she yelled at him. "Find Ealayne!" She easily parried the blow of the first and made a well-placed stab at the second that sent him to his knees clutching his arm. She kicked him in the face and then used the momentum to fling herself backwards into a roll. Blades flashing, she came up and her found the throat of the first Siabra.

"I can handle these thugs!" Arianna laughed and beckoned to two more thugs who were advancing slowly towards her. "Come on then, you want to dance?" she said. She did a quick half spin, and then flipped. One of them fell as she passed by him. "One at a time now boys, one at a time," she laughed and turned to face the next one.

Iragael knew she could handle herself fine and after shouting a "go get 'em Ari!" he sprinted into the forest.

He crept from tree to tree. Keeping hidden, and using all his senses and skill available to him he slowly made his way deeper and deeper into the grove. He bent down to examine some tracks when suddenly he heard Ealayne scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Holding her broken arm to her chest Ealayne scrambled backwards trying to get away. The great Firlbog hauled himself up and unsteadily came towards her. She got to her feet to try to run but was not quite fast enough, and he brutally flung her into a tree. She heard a horrible crack as her armor made contact and she slowly slid to the ground. She watched through a haze of pain as the Blademaster approached her. His mace wavered in his hand and he could only raise it halfway up but she knew she could not get away in time. All she could think of was that she had failed.

She closed her eyes and awaited the deathblow when suddenly the words of Torrance came drifting into her mind. _In a decisive moment, the heart will save you…_

The Firlbog grunted once sharply and then stopped. Ealayne opened her eyes and looked across the dead body of the Blademaster, an arrow protruding from his back, straight into the blue eyes of Iragael Vandayanaa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Iragael gave a visible sigh of relief when he saw Ealayne was alive. He ran over and bent down in front of her. Taking her hand in his he flashed her that devastating grin.

"Will you have dinner with me?" he said.

Ealayne fell forward into his arms in a faint.

He easily rose to his feet with her in his arms and Arianna burst through the trees.

"Ealayne…" she asked full of concern.

"She is badly injured, but is alive. She needs healing immediately!" he said looking down at Ealayne's unconscious face.

"I saw Ealayne's horse not far from here," Arianna said pointing.

"Good," said Iragael, "let us get her to Innis!"

When Ealayne awoke in the healer's hut the first thing she saw was a Firlbog standing looking out a window. She sat up and gasped. Iragael was by her side instantly.

"Ealayne, it is all right," he said taking her hand.

The Firlbog by the window turned and she saw it was not the Blademaster at all. This was a young Firlbog and he held a beautiful golden harp in his hands. Arianna came to stand beside him and they all looked at Ealayne with expressions of relief.

"Where am I?" Ealayne asked.

"Innis Carthaig," Iragael replied. "You are completely healed and should only feel a slight tiredness.

"Iragael, the pack that was on my horse! Where is it?" she grasped Iragael's arm urgently.

"It is here Ealayne," he said and pointed to a bag leaning against the wall.

Ealayne swung her legs around to the side of the bed and stood up.

"I must find the Old Hermit…" she said.

"Hold on a minute," Iragael said and gently pressed her back down to a sitting position.

Arianna gestured to the Firlbog. "Ealayne, this is Harper Brac. When we brought you in, word got around that you had fought a Blademaster in the ancient grove, and Brac showed up here and wanted to speak with you," she said and then added, "He is Chief Neasan's son."

The young harper approached Ealayne and bowed politely.

"My lady, I have come to tell you a story," he began and his voice was low and melodious.

"I do not think I have time to hear stories Harper," Ealayne said but still did not move.

"You will have time for this one my lady," Brac said and Ealayne felt herself being mesmerized by the sound of his voice.

They all listened as he told them the story of King Handreas, who lived in the times before Celts walked the land. He told of how the unearthly Fomori came and tried to destroy the land and how King Handreas worked with an Elven Enchantress to expulse the evil Fomori. With the Enchantress's magic anything the King said in battle came to pass, and so they defeated the Formori. However, after a while, they returned and once again the King with the help of the magic, defeated them. In the heat of the battle, he vowed that every time the Fomori came back he too would return to defeat them every time. This all happened thousands of years ago, and during the time since then, the Formori have come back many times. And every time, King Handreas has returned in Hibernia's hour of need." Harper Brac paused for a moment and then said, "The Old Hermit you seek is King Handreas."

Ealayne glanced over at the pack sitting against the wall. She thought of the twisted plant inside. Handreas must know the meaning of the plant and how to defeat the evil that threatened Hibernia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ealayne, Iragael and Arianna approached the great tree cautiously. Although Ealayne assured them she felt they were perfectly safe, Arianna gave Iragael a look and the ranger vanished into the trees. Several minutes later he reappeared and nodded to the young warrior. Ealayne said nothing, and let her friends take their precautions.

Iragael led the way up the great tree to where the rough outline of a door showed. Drawing a dagger he touched the bark with his hand and the door silently swung inward. He and Ari quickly stepped inside to assess the situation and Ealayne followed.

An old Firlbog sat in a chair beside a small fire and he stood up slowly and regally when they entered. His clothing was simple, and his hair and beard were grey. His eyes swept over the three Celts.

"Who has awakened me?" said the Firlbog, and his deep voice filled the tree.

After a moment Iragael sheathed his dagger. Arianna put up her blade but continued to stand by the door.

"So, it is you," the hermit said looking straight at Ealayne.

Ealayne went to the old man and curtsied deeply before him. If she had doubted Brac's story about the hermit being a king, all those doubts vanished in the instant he laid his dark eyes upon her.

"You have defeated my Blademaster. It has been so long since someone has," he said and his voice was sharp but not unkind. "Why have you awakened me? Is it the Formori?"

Ealayne drew from her pack, the plant she had received from Druid Torrance. It looked even stranger in the eerie light that filled the hermit's tree.

The ancient Firlbog gave a small gasp when he saw the twisted branches. The willow and the oak had merged to form something else, something _wrong_. He took it is his hands and studied it for a long time while Ealayne told him how she had come to have it, and that she had been sent to him, to seek his wisdom and help. Finally he set down the plant on a table and looked at Ealayne.

"This is beyond my understanding," he began. "But I know of one who could help us. There is a Druid who has been imprisoned for centuries by Siabra Distorters somewhere in the Cliffs of Moher."

Ealayne simply nodded. She had to finish what she started no matter where it took her.

"Free him Ealayne, and tell him of the Old Hermit's reawakening," said the old Firlbog, and Ealayne finally realized the phrase was as much a kind of password as well as a fact. "But you must be careful Ealayne. It is a very dangerous road you are starting on, one that I fear will not soon have an end. My Blademaster was nothing compared to what you now must face."

Iragael came to stand beside Ealayne.

"She will not face it alone," he said quietly.

Ealayne turned to look at the handsome ranger. His face was unsmiling and Ealayne felt her cheeks flush and her heart leap in her chest at the fierce protectiveness that glowed in his eyes. There were many things as yet unspoken between them, and this was hardly the right time for it. But, just knowing he would be with her was enough for now. She smiled at Iragael, completely unaware of its effect on him, and turned back to Handreas.

"We will leave immediately," Ealayne said.

The old hermit nodded to Ealayne and then looked over at Arianna.

"I would speak with you a moment," he said to the young swordswoman.

Arianna raised her eyebrows in surprise, but then inclined her head in acquiescence.

Ealayne gathered up the plant and then she and Iragael went outside to wait for Arianna.

Ealayne realized this was the first time she had actually been alone with Iragael since the night she had seen him in Tir na Nog, and nervously she turned away from him to busy herself with tying her pack to her horse's saddle. Iragael leaned against a tree and watched her, saying nothing.

"I wanted to thank you," she began, still not looking at him. "For…for saving my life." She fiddled with the horse's straps, "I am grateful, for the Hermit's Blademaster certainly would have killed me if you had not arrived when you did." She rubbed the horse's nose and then began to check the straps again. "I am not sure how you found me, but…"

Suddenly he was right there behind her and she found herself being gently but firmly turned around. It always amazed her how silently he could move. Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her face up to look at him.

"Do not ever do that again," he said and his eyes blazed with angry frustration. "If you do not trust me, you could have at least told Ciera or someone!"

"It was not that I didn't trust you Iragael," Ealayne said softly. "I was told it was my battle to fight. I had to find out for myself if I was worthy. Believe me, not telling you was one of the hardest things I have ever done."

Iragael let out a sigh. Looking into her eyes, he found it impossible to stay angry with Ealayne. He brushed her delicate jaw line with his knuckles and smiled.

At that moment Arianna came out from the Hermit's tree and Iragael and Ealayne stepped away from each other to turn towards their guild sister.

"I won't be going with you," Arianna announced and then held up her hand to fend off any response. Unconsciously she straightened up a little taller and said, "Handreas has asked me to be his new Blademaster." Her eyes were bright with excitement and just a touch of pride. "I have said yes."

Ealayne looked at Arianna thoughtfully. Though she was quite young, Arianna was a natural swordswoman. As a child, she had followed the senior guild members around listening to their discussions about warfare, and then spent hours on the training field practicing her skills. But, how on earth could the old king have known that Arianna had strived to be a Blademaster?

"At least until another Blademaster from his own people arrives," Arianna continued. "And, my instincts are telling me that this is something I need to do," she added and then she looked towards Iragael for his approval.

"He could not have a better protector," Iragael said and acknowledging her new status he gave her a crisp salute. Pleased, Arianna saluted him back and then grinned.

Ealayne went to her and embraced her warmly. She was glad the old man would not be alone.

"You make us proud, sister," said Ealayne.

"Be well, Ealayne. Be well, Iragael," Arianna said and then went back inside the ancient tree.

Iragael turned back to Ealayne.

"Perhaps we could discuss our plans for rescuing that druid over dinner?" he asked and when she blushed he felt a very strong urge to take her into his arms.

"Aye, I would like that," Ealayne responded with a smile.

-The End-


End file.
